


the town

by AlgoDeMi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgoDeMi/pseuds/AlgoDeMi
Summary: when levi needs some release, you are more than willing to give it to him.no matter the place, no matter the time.





	the town

###  the town 

"What a shame that Squad Leader (Y/N) is not able to join us today." Erwin sounded pensive, with every right to be so. Half an hour before the meeting they all found themselves attending, you had excused yourself early due to a migraine. Although he shot you a dubious look, scrutinizing you intensely with his blue-eyed gaze, he excused you from the gathering regardless. So close he was to rejecting your request, but with the unexpected assistance from Captain Levi, the odds were soon swayed in your favor. 

If it had been under any other circumstances, Captain Levi wouldn't have bothered in helping you in your efforts to have Erwin coddle you. You were a soldier, for God's sake. If he had no underlying benefit to your sudden absence, he would have turned the other cheek. However, this group effort was devised by the both of you, and by no means would Levi pass up on _this_.

"I hope she's alright." Hange chimed in, a twinge of worry evident by the tone of her voice. Her usual boisterous chatter abated considerably, her loud voice diminished down to a normal volume. Another merit to the perilous plan. Levi's hand was pressing harder into his mouth, his somber eyes fixed onto the meaningless papers scattered before him. Skimming them, but taking nothing in. 

"...does not matter now. We must divert our focus onto the tasks at hand."

That was Erwin's voice, although Levi was not so sure anymore. The world around him was blurring out, fading away and returning sporadically. He hoped that he looked indifferent, _desperately_ hoped that his usual blank expression remained that way. If not, he would be at risk of garnering a lot of unwanted attention, which was one of the _last_ things he needed in those moments.

Remind Levi to never do something like this again. The only things that were aiding his little predicament was the fact that there was a constant buzz of discussion at any time throughout the meeting, that the tablecloth hung low to the ground, and that _you_ were exceptionally quiet. Only Levi knew of your exact whereabouts, and he planned to keep it that way for the rest of the meeting.

With your mouth wrapped so perfectly around the tip of his dick, Levi was finding it difficult to play his part well. His foot was fidgeting, tapping repeatedly against the hardwood flooring, and you were forced to place a firm hand over his shoe to stop the movement. Too much attention was bad, very bad, when taking your situation into account. Your other hand was set upon his knee, keeping him still in case he jolted upwards sometime in the near future. Whenever your tongue swirled around the tip, Levi was left sucking in a breath through gritted teeth. 

And to everyone else in the meeting room, it seemed that Levi was much more irritable than usual. To which Hange, who sat a few seats down from him, tilted her head curiously and asked, "Hey, Levi, are you alright?"

Levi took in a deep exhale, a small worry that there will be a quiver in his voice if he doesn't plan his next few actions diligently. The hand over his mouth clenched into a fist, feeling your tongue idly run up the length of his cock. "...I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It took you a while to answer me just now and your face is turning red." Hange had been resting her head on her hand, but she straightened up, realizing how flustered Levi was becoming. "Maybe you're coming down with a fever!"

"Fuck off, Four Eyes, I said I'm fine." How he _longed_ to stick his hands under the table, take you by the back of the head and thrust deep in your mouth.

Even with this primal urge to face-fuck you while you were still in between his legs, an urge that had him itching like some sort of addict, he didn't take his chances. There were too many wandering eyes, too many ways to get caught. He swallowed the lump down his throat and bit his tongue, focusing on the clenching and unclenching of his digits instead. Hange, and God knows how many others, still looked at him oddly, but he found no reason to give a fuck. If he hadn't been so weak in the knees, if he hadn't sounded like a whimpering bitch whenever he opened his mouth, he would have told everyone in the room to shut the fuck up and leave him alone. Thanks to you and how adept you were at taking him down your throat, he couldn't get a damn word out.

Levi's aggression is usually disregarded by Erwin, as it was a part of his essence to bark out insults at those around him.

However, this particular instance had him raising a brow. Although his zeal for hostility was apparent as ever, Levi was acting remarkably... suppressive. His cold eyes were locked onto the tabletop, and no matter how hard he tried to cover his face with his hand, Erwin could still make out the pink on his cheeks.

Perhaps he was sick, Erwin supposed, but he was in no position to pry.

Levi almost threw his head back in relief to hear Erwin change the topic of the conversation. Now, with no gazes ogling him, he focused on keeping still. To tough it out silently until the meeting was adjourned. He was biting his cheek, hard enough to draw blood, at the prospect of thrusting up into your mouth. Though he read, reread, and tried to analyze the many words before him, the only thing his mind continuously drifted off to was the warmth of your mouth and how it enveloped the entirety of his cock until the tip was hitting the back of your throat.

His breath hitched, a noise he had to inconspicuously conceal with a cough, as you silently gagged around him. He had to close his eyes, to shield the way they rolled to the back of his skull.

As for you, the one destroying Humanity's Strongest in the presence of _other soldiers_ , you were enjoying every moment of it. The taste of him was very familiar and you didn't mind deep-throating him one bit, but the fact that you two were in public made this lewd conduct that much more exciting. You slid him out of your mouth with a silent _pop_ and placed a few gentle kisses along the tip of his dick. Enough to make him suffer, enough to make him squirm. There had been so many times before where Levi had teased you to oblivion, making you writhe under his touch until you were crying his name. 

Now, it was your turn.

You were making Levi Ackerman see _stars_. With every twitch of his cock, every swipe of your tongue, Levi found the fire in his loins growing wilder and harder to tame. You relished the skin of his tip with every chance you had, and Levi was digging his fingers deeper into his heated cheeks in a sloppy attempt to repress his moans. In that moment, he was ready to risk it all. Ready to snake his hand under the table and shove you further down his dick until he was hissing out your name in choked out breaths.

The idea sounded nice in his mind, but then he realized that his name was being called out. Again. This time, when he rose his gaze, he met Erwin's furrow-browed stare.

"Levi... what is your opinion on what we should do with Eren Jaeger? Hange offered her stance, which sounds reasonable enough, but-"

"I agree with her." He almost winced, hearing how pathetic and hoarse his voice resounded through the airs. Numerous eyes were trained on him as an unsettling silence filled the room, but the trembling of his thighs had him far more engrossed.

Hange's whoops of delight were the first to clear the tension, as well as the sound of her palms smacking the table. "He agrees with me for once!"

The clamorous discussion picked up yet again, albeit gradually, and Levi fended off the quiet concerns of the other soldiers with a bitten-out, "I'm fine."

He wasn't.

Every time his tip rocked against the back of your throat, he found it much harder to breathe. Making his fingers tremble and his mind to blank out, as your mouth encapsulated his dick so easily. A thin layer of sweat had begun to accumulate atop his forehead, which only furthered his slovenly appearance. If only he had _known_ that he'd be rendered useless by letting you do this...

Your mouth was on his tip again and he found himself close. Dangerously close. His feet were convulsing under the table again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Levi?" _Hange, you stupid little-_ "I mean, first you're all red, and now you're agreeing with me..."

His hips begged to move forward, and it proved a tedious task forcing the thought from his mind. Dealing with Hange as your mouth swallowed him down to the base was driving him to the limits of his sanity. How the hell had you two not been caught yet? "...Hange, shut the fuck up." He all but growled out, irritated that he was the center of attention once more. He had dug his own grave out, hadn't he? "I said I'm fine, you dumbasses."

"She's only worried about you."

Levi's eyes darted over to Mike, and if you hadn't been sucking the soul out of his dick, he would have dove over the table and strangled the man into unconsciousness. Alas, his mouth opened but no words popped out, and your fingers tightened around his thighs. He flinched hard at the contact, and clenched his jaw tightly to prevent any more sounds from escaping, no matter what they were. 

Mike rolled his eyes, a look on his face that expressed so clearly, " _What the fuck is wrong with this one?_ "

You were taking his dick so well, and his hands were clawing, aching to keep your head down so that your mouth stayed full of his cock. His breathing pattern was rapid and irregular, and the heat of his loins was now spreading up to his chest. Making his heart want to stop and his soul to ascend to the high heavens. The way your throat was contracting and accommodating around his pulsating dick was making it very fucking difficult to breathe or concentrate or function like a rational human being. If anyone were to talk to him, if anyone were to try and touch him, he was going to explode. His senses were numbed into nothingness with each flick of your wet tongue.

Erwin flashed one final look of befuddlement Levi's way, before calling out for the end of the meeting. No one knew what the hell was going on with Levi, with his heavy panting and how his voice was robbed of its usual modulation. A silent consensus was made; to get the fuck out of there and leave Levi to his own devices, or else he might just kill someone. The meeting room had never been emptied out faster.

When the door was closed and you two were the only ones left in the room, your eyes widened to feel Levi's fingers tightly holding you by your strands. Finally. He had half a mind to pull you up onto that table and fuck you until you couldn't speak coherently anymore, but it was too late for that. He was too close and your mouth was too warm.

"(Y/N)... y-you _fucking_ bitch."

His hands forced you down onto his cock until you couldn't breathe. The control, the dominance, was back in his hands and now, you were gagging on his dick as Levi gasped from above. Moving away was impossible, with his digits entangled so tightly in your hair. Not allowing you to pull back until he _felt_ the jolting of your throat around his dick. Your lungs burned and your eyes welled up in pain, and you soon realized that Levi was going to fuck your mouth until you were lightheaded. Levi had been tormented enough by your mouth, so if you thought that he would be merciful when he finally had his way with you...

Then, you hadn't been paying attention.

Levi was moaning under his breath, with his eyes closed as he worked himself up with your mouth. Feeling you choke around his dick was other-worldy, and feeling your nails digging into his skin because you needed air was incredibly satisfying. The heat that encompassed Levi was now reaching you, and your eyes were now fighting to stay open. You could hear as Levi called for you, moaned for you, as he thrusted deeper into your mouth. More lustful sounds were gracing your ears as he began to reach his orgasm, not caring how loudly his moans were echoing off the walls. With the grip he held on your head, you knew that he wanted you to swallow every last drop.

One final jolt of the hips was what it took for him to cum undone in your mouth, your name the only word in his vocabulary that he managed to pant out. Your movements came to a screeching halt, feeling rope after rope of his cum shoot onto your tongue. A sweet-and-salty taste that you acclimatized to, one that you welcomed wholeheartedly into your mouth. 

Dizzy and breathless, your throat sore and your jaw aching, the only thing you could do was sit there and take it. The death grip he had on your hair never loosened, as he spilled continuously into your throat. And you swallowed down his load each time.

You had never seen him cum this hard before, the hot liquid jetting against your palate and tongue numerous times. Levi was heaving for breath, and you only wished to see his messy appearance. Head thrown back, eyes clenched tight, mouth agape with an influx of indecent noises falling shamelessly from his glistening lips. A quiver of excitement coursed up your spine.

By the time Levi calmed down and his fingers fell from your head, you were finally able to breathe normally again. Gasping for air you remained, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand as Levi slipped his wet cock back inside his pants. You could see just how badly his hands were trembling.

The peace after the storm did not last long at all. Fingers hooking around your collar, he dragged you up from beneath the table to meet his open mouth. His tongue ravished your own, an intense battle of dominance and aggression, as he fucked his way into your mouth. Aching to touch more of you, to make you suffer the same way he did in the presence of so many people. He chased your taste, even after you pull away. The hold he had on your collar is unwavering, however.

"You have no fucking _clue_ what i'm going to do to you tonight, (L/N)."

A small part of you trembled to the mere thought, perhaps in longing and in fear all at once. Levi was vengeful, but most of all he was _competitive_. He was never going to go down without having the last laugh, but that didn't mean you had to yield to his wrath, either. His blood was boiling, seeing you don that smug grin of yours. Hissing in your ear that you better pray to God that Erwin gives you another day off tomorrow.

Because you'd be vastly mistaken if you thought Levi was going to let your body _move_ after he was done with you.

**Author's Note:**

> [ check out my tumblr for more... ](https://madamoiisellle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
